Hate and Love, I'll go with both
by MiserableLoveFairy
Summary: She was pissed off, she had sent him out of the room, no, more like forced him after she snarled at him and kicked his butt and he went away with a smirk on his face. He was annoying, infuriating, and a controlling bastard and incredibly…sexy."


**Author's note: Short, and sweet, just a little taste. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**I love the song by Gin Ichimaru Fuyu No Hanabi, its awesome, I just can't stop listening to it! **

He was infuriating! One of the most annoying god born creatures on the earth that just happened to be lucky and was called a child prodigy, then made up to a captain, and now he had the little butterfly, or herself all under his hold. She was pissed off, she had sent him out of the room, no, more like forced him after she snarled at him and kicked his butt and he went away with a smirk on his face. He was annoying, infuriating, and a controlling bastard and incredibly…sexy. Though, there was always a happy side to this…love and hate friendship. You know, being the fifth division captain had its perks, especially when you have the prettiest zanpaktou in all of Soul Society and you got these great pals…except for one. This one, just happens to say and bite back to a man that tried to get close to her, he would say this…and only exactly this every damn time.

"Back off of her, she's mine, and only mine, bastard." He would hiss every time and she would glare at him and then stomp off. He reminded her that every time she casually said,

"I'm going to go hang out with Ichigo…Renji…" So one that included a man's name in the sentence that reply would always happen, it was annoying and stupid and she was tempted to slap him every time he did it. Though, they were times where she couldn't help but sigh on how incredibly hot he was sometimes…this 'sometimes' was most of the time.

Like…on Tuesday, she was reading a scroll from Renji telling her that he was getting secretly engaged to Matsumoto and she didn't even notice him come in. He had sneaked his way into her CLOSED office, though, usually she could spot the white spiky hair he always had, she didn't spot it this time. She was really getting excited that Renji was asking her to come to the wedding, and she was the first to know out of everybody and then this…happened.

_Flashback: _

Rukia giggled as she kept on reading the scroll and then…that's when she felt it. The chin that had just been _casually_ placed on top of her head, she didn't know that someone had snuck up on her. So, the first thing she did…

Scream her damn mind out until she felt his hand cover her petite mouth and turn her around.

She was so damn pissed that he had done it; she would have gone bankai on his ass instantly until she saw the look of guilt on his face and she calmed down.

"So, my lieutenant is going to be married to your baboon friend Lieutenant Abarai?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia glared at him as she snapped the scroll closed.

"You weren't supposed to know." She replied calmly as he smiled and then sat down on her couch and smirked as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

_Back to reality: _

She rubbed her temples as she took a piece of chocolate hanging on her desk in a glass bowl and the chocolate melted into her fingers as she popped it in. Then, as she looked at the chocolate smeared on her fingers, she licked it off and then remembered the incident with him that happened on Wednesday.

_Flashback: _

"Go away; you can't have any of my chocolate you bastard!" She yelled as she felt him grab her wrist and then smirked as he inched her fingers towards his mouth and she nearly gasped at what he did next. He started _licking_ her fingers.

Licking for god sakes…and sweet lord, he was sucking on them too.

Very sensually mind you.

She was so overwhelmed with the experience, when he left with a smirk, she didn't even yell at him like she usually did…thus meaning, which raised another inch on her…

I totally love Hitsugaya mental bar in her mind.

_Back to reality: _

Then she remembered the event that happened on Thursday…he was pissed off, not at her, but the people that surrounded her. She giggled as she remembered what happened…

_Flash back: _

"Oh come on Captain Kuchiki, just one date with me, and I'll promise you that it'll be the best of your life." Omaeda said prodding the disgusted factor that calculated in her brain and Rukia smiled.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant Omaeda; I'm really busy all week because there is going to be mandatory captain's meetings all week." Rukia lied as more men surrounded her that was vice captains that were trying to win cash from Yamamoto that succeeded in getting the noble Rukia Kuchiki on a date.

"Oh come on, just one date!" Omaeda pleaded and that's when everybody froze except for Rukia who was shocked to see Hitsugaya right in front of her.

"Is there a problem here?" Hitsugaya asked and Rukia thanked the gods he came…sometimes she really loved it when he said he was hers. Omaeda and everybody stuttered a little bit.

"No…No…of course not Captain Hitsugaya, what are you doing here?" Omaeda said as everybody bowed and Hitsugaya arched a brow at them.

"I was walking and I saw Captain Kuchiki surrounded by men, so I decided to see what was going on." He said sternly, a little angry that people were trying to hit on _his_ butterfly, he was hers, and his only, no one would have her except him, he'll be damned if someone before him got her first.

"Oh…we were just asking Captain Kuchiki on dating…tips." Omaeda stuttered out and Hitsugaya crossed his arms against his chest tightly and glared at them.

"I thought I heard you trying to ask her out, I'm going to tell you something right now." Hitsugaya growled and everybody gulped except for Rukia, she was smiling.

"What is it sir?" He asked, immediately becoming afraid, and Hitsugaya gave a little smirk as he stared at them.

"Rukia is _mine_ and _mine only_, so back off before I kill you." Hitsugaya hissed as everybody ran away quickly and Hitsugaya turned to Rukia and Rukia had her hands on her hips.

"I could have handled it myself, you aren't my prince charming." Rukia said as she rolled her eyes and Hitsugaya smirked and scoffed and leaned in so his warm breath tickled her neck, his lips brushing over her ear.

"Though, I wouldn't mind if I was." He said before he disappeared and Rukia's jaw dropped.

_Back to reality: _

She was sure, after that incident, she had fallen in love with him…though she wasn't pretty sure that he felt the same and he was just doing it to tease her. Then on Friday, it was the cherry blossom festival…it was held in the infamous Kuchiki compound for their love of cherry blossoms and they had some many trees of it anyways. Rukia was sent out by her brother to send the captains and vice captains' invites to the festival because only they could attend along with Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad who were more than happy to come. Though…that night, it just changed everything.

_Flash back: _

Rukia tied her white sash that was tied gracefully into a bow and then it trailed down to her feet, her kimono, printed white with purple blossoms on it, but if you looked closely on her sash, there was an imprint of a dragon that was painted blue. She walked out of her room to join the others in the compound and saw everybody enjoying themselves, when she stepped into the compound; everybody went to go comment on her beautiful appearance. She was wearing a bun and her bangs were slightly curled and she even wore a bit of make up and when she looked around, she saw emerald burning into her violet. Both hues clashing with each other until the emerald turned to look away and direct themselves to a hidden lake where Rukia had shown him and she nodded and he smiled as he went away. Then, later on, when they had met at the secret lake, he did something unexpected. He grabbed her shoulders and then pulled her towards him and kissed her.

He kissed her hard.

Rukia was overwhelmed, and her right hand was ready out to smack his head in annoyance but it relaxed and wound around his neck as she deepened the kiss and he smiled.

"See I told you that someday you would be mine." Hitsugaya said knowingly and Rukia felt a vein pop, she raised her right hand and smacked his head as she kissed him again.

_Back to reality: _

He came into her captain's office and kissed her lightly as he shoved something into her hands and she looked down and saw a necklace that had a sapphire dragon pendant. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Something for my ice butterfly." He said as he went over and took her off her chair and slid her onto his lap and took the necklace and strung it around her neck. He kissed her neck gently and Rukia turned around, her haori that had the fifth division symbol on it draped over his knees as she kissed him and her hands slid to his neck and she smiled.

Maybe his annoyance made her fall in love with him.

She didn't know, but it was something…

She hated him so much, everything about him she hated it, but it was what made her fall in love with him.

**Author's note: Finally done, so, what do you think of it?! Please review! **

**Peace!!**


End file.
